Arquivo:Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny. Epic Rap Battles of History 8
Description Download on iTunes ► http://erb.fm/buyKhan Hi! Hey! I'm writing these words on May 27, 2014! I don't know if you're just finding this video or watching it again, either way, hi and thank you. My name is Nice Peter, and I make songs and videos. I am going on a LIVE CONCERT TOUR in June and July of 2014, and I might be coming near you. I'm going to perform rap battles and songs, and you can meet me after the show if you want to. I'll be at: MAY 31, THE IRENIC - SAN DIEGO http://bit.ly/1kcrmt3 JUNE 1, THE TROUBADOUR - LA http://bit.ly/1kcrtEY JUNE 3, HARLOW'S - SACRAMENTO http://bit.ly/1kcruJa JUNE 5, LOLA'S ROOM - PORTLAND http://bit.ly/1kcrx7L JUNE 6, RICKSHAW - VANCOUVER http://bit.ly/1kcrxVp JUNE 7, EL CORAZON - SEATTLE http://bit.ly/1kcrCbC JUNE 10, ROXY THEATRE - DENVER http://bit.ly/1kcrF7i JUNE 12, THE VANGUARD - TULSA http://bit.ly/1kcrIQg JUNE 13, GRANADA - LAWRENCE, KS http://bit.ly/1kcrMQc JUNE 15, VAUDEVILLE - DES MOINES http://bit.ly/1kcrQ2v JUNE 16, FINE LINE - MINNEAPOLIS http://bit.ly/1kcrSYb JUNE 18. REGGIE'S - CHICAGO http://bit.ly/1kcrV68 JUNE 19, BLIND PIG - ANN ARBOR http://bit.ly/1kcrWak JUNE 21, WAITING BOOM - BUFFALO http://bit.ly/1kcrZTB JUNE 23, LEE'S PALACE - TORONTO http://bit.ly/1kcs2yH JUNE 24, WEBSTER HALL - NEW YORK http://bit.ly/1kcs49z JUNE 25, JAMMIN' JAVA - VIENNA http://bit.ly/1kcsaOy JUNE 27, CHOP SHOP - CHARLOTTE http://bit.ly/1kcsehr JUNE 28, THE MASQUERADE - ATLANTA http://bit.ly/1kcsfBO JUNE 29, HIGH DIVE - GAINESVILLE http://bit.ly/1kcskFJ JULY 3, DEAF INSTITUTE - MANCHESTER http://bit.ly/1kcspJn JULY 6, HARE & HOUNDS - BIRMINGHAM http://bit.ly/1kcstc6 JULY 7, THINK TANK - NEWCASTLE http://bit.ly/1kcsrB0 JULY 8, BROADCAST - GLASGOW http://bit.ly/ScDUuc JULY 10, VOODOO LOUNGE - DUBLIN http://bit.ly/1mArUxE JULY 11, THE EXCHANGE - BRISTOL http://bit.ly/Rybqup JULY 12, BUSH HALL - LONDON http://bit.ly/ScDZ10 JULY 14, BATOFAR - PARIS http://bit.ly/ScE0lM JULY 16, KB18 - COPENHAGEN http://bit.ly/1kctv82 JULY 18, JOHN DEE - OSLO http://bit.ly/1kctvVL JULY 20, DEBASER - STOCKHOLM http://bit.ly/1kcttx3 JULY 22, PRIVATCLUB - BERLIN http://bit.ly/1kctAc3 JULY 23, DAS BETT - FRANKFURT http://bit.ly/1kctCjU JULY 25, DEN EGLANTIER - ANTWERP http://bit.ly/1kctDo4 JULY 26, PARADISO - AMSTERDAM http://bit.ly/1kctEs9 http://www.nicepeter.com/ ------------------- Click to tweet this vid-ee-oh! http://clicktotweet.com/700m7 ► ERB Returns on May 5th, 2014 at http://youtube.com/erb ◄ New ERB merch: http://bit.ly/MNwYxq BEAT PRODUCED BY: Keal Featured on: http://20DollarBeats.com Hi. My name is Nice Peter, and this is an Epic Rap Battle of History. I make these videos as often as I can, and they could not be possible without many very talented people, and your very talented suggestions. http://instagram.com/erb | http://facebook.com/erb http://twitter.com/ERBofHistory | http://google.com/ ERB http://erb.tumblr.com | http://soundcloud.com/erb http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.com ▼ CAST ▼ Easter Bunny: NicePeter I make vlogs and songs and here: http://youtube.com/nicepeterToo Genghis Khan: EpicLLOYD Lloyd makes videos here: http://youtube.com/epiclloyd say hi! ▼ CREW ▼ Executive Producers: Peter Shukoff & Lloyd Ahlquist Directed by: Dave McCary Dave makes videos here: http://youtube.com/goodneighborstuff say hey! Jon Na makes videos here: http://youtube.com/JonNaMean he's not in the mood to talk right now. special guest super stars: the jesus - Dante Cimadamore http://youtube.com/GiveMeMotion a jesus - Aaron Zaragoza Jesus - Kurt music recorded by nice peter and dante cimadamore at venkman studios, los angeles I tweet here: http://twitter.com/nicepeter I Facebook here: http://facebook.com/nicepeter produced by Nikki Fancy, for Maker Studios. Venice, CA. see you soon, - nice peter Categoria:Vídeos